fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Skutaze
Violet is no human. She is a spirit, or she was. We've no idea what she really came to be, now that she entered the world of the humans. Her kind lives bound to the magic of fire. Specifically, Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Each generation of Fire Dragon Slayers starts with binding themselves to one of the spirits the moment they get their magic. Other spirits might be bound along the way. Appearance Violet has violet hair and eyes. Later, she receives her guild mark, also violet, on her neck. It is tilting towards the left, yet remains visible from the front. As the neck is one of the more enclosed of all the visible areas, this indicates that she cherishes it deeply while also willing to show it off as she takes pride in it. She has a slight body, thin and does not appear to have a lot of physical force going for her. She does not, and neither does she need to. She looks like a 17 year old girl. In reality, however, she would be around 168 years old. Since she was not used to wearing human clothes, she had no particular taste in them. She approved of whatever Natsu picked for her. However, later on she takes a particular liking to a dark dress that seems to compliment her appearance really well, according to her Dragon Slayer. She has not been in the guild for too long, but long enough to know that she should watch herself when in the presence of Makao and Wakaba or any man that would seem only slightly perverted. Personality She is not easily tamed. Violet loves to tease the heck out of Natsu. Around other people, she seems like your average girl that you'd just have a fun time with. When she gets to be alone with you, however, she would exploit the situation to push you into a corner. She loves being in control(This compliments her magic), while she also doesn't mind someone standing up against her. Some might say, she's 'testing' people. Natsu has done this enough for her to know what it feels like to not have any power over the conversation. She likes his teasing, and she teases him back. Overall, she's a pretty joyful person that loves the company of the right people. However, her magic style taught her discipline. During combat, she becomes vigilant. Natsu has been taught the very same discipline by her. Thinking things over step by step is what they've both learned to do. Eventually, this turns into a dedicated cooperation that is matched by none. Magic As mentioned before, Violet and Natsu are bound. Soulbound. They use the exact same magic, so a lot of spells overlap. The longer the story drags on, however, the more spells they will invoke for themselves. As of right now, there are not too much spells in play. The spectral flame is one that focuses on deception. With quickness, you take out your opponents before they know it. With this magic comes great discipline. Once your attempt fails, there will only be your natural physical strength to count on. That is why it would be wise to have a partner with you at all times and to make sure your one shot does not miss. Flame Illusion, Honō iryūjon - The user summons illlusions that represent the caster of the spell. Sustaining the spell for a large duration will be very draining, but having a lot of one's self on the field is also very benefitial. If put enough magic into the summons, they can interact with the physical world. They could also simply be kept ethereal for deceptive purposes. The distance at which one of these can be summoned is maximum 2 meters. This spell can be used both for offense, defense and utility. Spectral Sight, Honō iryūjon '''- The caster's vision is enhanced, allowing him/her to track the magical essence in their surroundings. Extremely usful for keeping track of enemies, both for chasing or escaping them. For now, Violet and Natsu do not seem to control the full strenght of this spell, or do they? Something was off about it, something special. '''Fiery Agility, Moeru yōna binshō-sei '''- Passive attribute. By harnessing the Spectral Flame, the user gains mobility and swiftness that exceeds their regular abilities. The rate at which they move is increased. Their reflexes are improved. The bonus grows over time, as the user grows more accustomed to containing the magic. '''Critical Ascension, Kuritikaru Shōten - Passive Attribute. If given the opportunity, the wielder knows exactly where to strike unaware foes. The burning passion for an extremely high damaging single blow itches their fingers as they strike with great velocity. This effect only applies to enemies with a weak magic container and that are not aware of the wielder's presence. Spectral Art: Ethereal Blade, 'Supekutoraruāto: Īsariaru no bureido '- Violet conjures a greatsword from another realm, invisible to all but the caster. It has tremendous force, limited by only the mind of the user. The stronger your magic container and control over your magic, the more powerful this move becomes. So far, Violet has only been able to cast this spell with the combined force of her own and Natsu's magic container. Violet's story. Category:FemaleCategory:Fairy TailCategory:NatsuXOC I, AtomicProBomb, own this OC and the story that comes with her. If you wish to read this story, you can find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10621002/1/A-Violet-Ember Category:Supernatural Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female